The present invention relates to an improved collapsible cane for use by handicapped people, in which the collapsible cane includes interfitting telescoping sections which are interlocked against collapse when extended.
As explained in the aforementioned co-pending patent application, walking canes have been used for many hundreds of years to assist handicapped people during walking. Generally speaking, most prior art walking canes are made from one-piece wood or metal to provide a strong supporting structure that has long life.
Blind handicapped persons desire a strong and reliable walking cane during use, which is also "not in the way" during non-use. One way in which these canes can be hidden or kept out of the way is to provide a collapsible type cane. Of course, several different types of collapsible canes have been developed, such as those identified in the prior related co-pending application. However, most of these prior art collapsible canes are not capable of both being strong and durable in use, while also being quickly and conveniently collapsed when not in use.
The collapsible cane of the prior related co-pending application includes a series of interfitting telescoping sections which are interlocked together when collapsed and interlocked against collapse when extended. The collapsible cane includes first interlocking means for externally interlocking the interfitting telescoping sections together as a unit, when collapsed. The first interlocking means is also capable of being released to permit longitudinal extension of the interfitting telescoping sections. The collapsible cane is further provided with second interlocking means for internally interlocking adjacent telescoping sections together against collapse, when activated. When the second interlocking means is de-activated, the telescoping interfitting sections may be telescoped with respect to one another for subsequent re-engagement with the first interlocking means. In some cane designs, the interfitting telescoping sections may be solely provided with internal expansion means for engagement with an inner wall of adjacent telescoping sections, when activated, to interlock adjacent telescoping sections together against collapse, and when de-activated, permitting collapse and telescopic interfitting assembly of adjacent interfitting telescoping sections relative to one another. Preferably, axial interlocking means are used for holding the interfitting telescoping sections together as a unit, when collapsed, with rotary interlocking means being used for interlocking adjacent telescoping sections against collapse, when extended.
While the aforementioned collapsible cane in the prior co-pending related patent application has worked better than all other collapsible canes, for the reasons set forth in such prior co-pending related application, there are several areas of improvement identified in this patent application which enhance the effectiveness and operation of the collapsible cane, as will be discussed in detail below.